


Oh Reckless Abandon {Like No One's Watching You}

by Doralice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anni dopo avrebbe sbattuto contro un concetto diverso di amore. Anni dopo sarebbe stato pronto a sopportarlo.<br/>~<br/>Una vita dopo si sarebbe scoperta di nuovo innamorata. E un'altra vita non sarebbe bastata per accettarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Reckless Abandon {Like No One's Watching You}

**Oh Reckless Abandon**

**{Like No One's Watching You}**

  


  


  


– Ti chiedo scusa. _–_

– Per cosa? _–_

– Ho fatto un giuramento e non l'ho mantenuto. _–_

– Sai, non ti ho mai presa in parola. _–_

– Io sì. _–_

– Non sei il genere ti persona che si rimangia una promessa, vero? _–_

– Direi di no. _–_

– Lo immaginavo. È per questo che non ti ho presa in parola. _–_

_~ ~ ~_

È facile con Natasha. Lo è in modo disarmante e non gli è mai successa una cosa del genere. Lei è quanto di più lontano dal suo nome di battaglia, cosa che lascia Bruce piacevolmente sconcertato.

Tutte le volte va un po' più a fondo, tutte le volte Bruce si scopre a trattenere il fiato.

~

È difficile con Bruce. Lo è come può esserlo solo con chi non sa di essere in quel modo. È magnetico e Natasha si trova a gravitargli attorno senza volerlo _–_ eppure volendolo. Quasi avesse sempre saputo.

Ogni volta è come tornare a galla, ogni volta Natasha respira di nuovo.

~ ~ ~

– Ancora sveglio? _–_

– Perché? Che ore sono? –

– Uh... le tre. _–_

– Perfetto. Un'altra notte insonne... Dio, mi scoppia la testa... è del the quello? Ce n'è ancora? _–_

– Quanto ne vuoi. _–_

– Splendido... _–_

– Non so se sarà di tuo gradimento. _–_

– È alla russa? _–_

– _Da_. Forte, amaro. _–_

– Sembra perfetto. _–_

– E tu non hai mai paura di tentare. _–_

– È un terribile difetto, lo so. _–_

– Bruce. _–_

– Mh? _–_

– Da quanto soffri d'insonnia? _–_

– Ah... sarà qualche anno, più o meno... _–_

– Più o meno? –

– Nove anni, quattro mesi, dodici giorni. Ho imparato presto che essere svegliato di soprassalto non _gli_ fa piacere. Non è esattamente un pensiero favorevole al sonno. _–_

– Hai un coinquilino piuttosto suscettibile. _–_

– Non me ne parlare... _–_

~ ~ ~

Il problema principale di Bruce non è Hulk. Il problema principale di Bruce è far capire alla gente attorno a sé che Hulk non se ne va mai via. È sempre lì, acquattato sotto la sua pelle, in paziente attesa. Può sentirlo in ogni momento: è parte di lui.

Bruce è una mera crisalide, la trasformazione è solo un processo meccanico. Sottovalutare l'uomo significa sottovalutare il mostro.

~

Il problema principale di Natasha non è quella nota rossa. Il problema principale di Natasha è che, per quanti sforzi possa fare, quella nota resterà sempre lì.

Natasha è la migliore spia sulla piazza e il prezzo da pagare è vedersi negato di poter lavare la coscienza. Seccante che a negarglielo sia gente come Nick, che in quanto a coscienza non sta messa certo meglio di lei.

~ ~ ~

– Quando hai imparato a fare... ehr... quella roba? –

– “Quella roba”? _–_

– Staccare la testa al manichino di allenamento... in quel modo... _–_

– Uh? _–_

– Sì, piegata all'indietro... _–_

– Ah, quello. Si chiama _cambré_. _–_

– Gli hai staccato la testa con un passo di danza?! _–_

– Sì. _–_

– Ma come diavolo...? _–_

– Anni e anni di allenamento alla sbarra e di applicazione sul campo. _–_

– Aspetta... l'hai fatto anche con delle _persone_? _–_

– Qualche volta. _–_

– Oh, Dio... _–_

– Bruce? Va tutto bene? _–_

– Sì... ah... puoi insegnarmi a farlo? _–_

– Il _cambré_? Vuoi scherzare? _–_

– No. Cioè, sì... sì, io... ah, lascia perdere. Cosa... perché adesso ridi? _–_

– Be'... _–_

– Non... prendermi in giro, andiamo! Cosa ho detto di tanto...? _–_

– Non vuoi saperlo... _–_

– Natasha... _–_

– _Lui_... ho avuto questo flash di _lui_... in tutù, capisci? E... oddio! _–_

– Smettila di ridere! Sei una persona orribile! _–_

– Non ce la faccio! Bruce, non mi leverò più dalla testa quell'immagine! _–_

– Orribile... or-ri-bi-le. Continua a ridere, ti prego. Sei _splendida_. _–_

~ ~ ~

Da bambino Bruce non aveva pensieri. Non sapeva di vivere in una base militare, circondato da uomini votati alla morte. Non sapeva che suo padre conduceva esperimenti su sé stesso. Non sapeva che ogni cosa era iniziata ancor prima che lui nascesse.

Viveva nell'ignoranza e se non altro questo gli ha donato un'infanzia felice.

Bruce non crede nel karma, ma trova buffo che fin da piccolo abbia dovuto pagare per gli errori del padre. Davvero incredibilmente buffo. Perché l'unica persona che Bruce odia più di Hulk, è proprio suo padre e il senso di colpa riesce a raggiungerlo anche lì.

~

Essere bambina ma non esserlo. Perché Natasha ha imparato molto presto che compiacere gli altri era l'unica strategia possibile per sopravvivere.

Le piaghe ai piedi. L'acido lattico che corrode i muscoli in notti di agonia. I lividi delle bastonate nascosti sotto la lycra della tuta da danza. Tutto per amore di una madre che vedeva in lei un sogno fatto di punte e tendini.

Natasha non è stata una bambina felice. Bella, viziata, dal collo del piede perfetto, ma decisamente non felice. E nonostante tutto ringrazia sua madre: dopo essere sopravvissuta a lei, può davvero sopravvivere a qualsiasi cosa.

~ ~ ~

– Qual è il tuo più grande rimpianto? _–_

– Oh, ne ho una lista... _–_

– Sto ascoltando. _–_

– Be', mi piacevano... mi _piacciono_ i bambini. _–_

– Sì, ci sai fare. _–_

– Già. _–_

– Peter* ti adora. _–_

– Ah... lo stai facendo di nuovo. –

– Sì? _–_

– Sì, mi stai guardando... in quel modo. Non guardarmi così, Natasha. _–_

– Così come? _–_

– Lo sai. _–_

– Così come, Bruce? _–_

– Come se fossi qualcosa di buono. _–_

– Non riuscirai mai a vederti oltre _lui_ , vero? _–_

– Vorrei poterti dare la risposta che vuoi. _–_

– Non importa. Io ci riesco anche per te. –

~ ~ ~

Che non ragionasse come gli altri, Bruce l'aveva capito un po' tardi. E pazienza. Essendo un tipo ottimista, si era detto che era sempre meglio tardi che mai.

Con lo stesso ottimismo e con l'entusiasmo dei suoi sedici anni, si era anche detto che con quel suo cervello avrebbe potuto fare qualcosa di buono nella vita. Qualcosa di utile per il mondo, che non si limitasse a far copiare i compiti ai suoi compagni di classe.

Nota bene: niente scoperte da Nobel o invenzioni che lo rendessero miliardario.

Bruce era modesto in un modo che andava a sfiorare l'insicurezza. Pensava onestamente di essere poco e quando scopriva qualcosa di sé che sembrava interessante, ne restava quasi impaurito.

Rivelarsi qualcosa di più di quel che credeva di essere: questa era la sua paura.

~

I talenti di Natasha: apprendere come una spugna ed essere ubbidiente. Poteva imparare qualsiasi cosa e potevi chiederle qualsiasi cosa. Lei l'avrebbe fatta. Le bastava avere in cambio ciò che desiderava.

Una volta lo faceva per amore, più tardi per la gloria. Ai tempi in cui Clint venne mandato ad occuparsi di lei, lo faceva per soldi.

Non si trattava di avidità, bensì di semplice autosostentamento. Era consapevole di avere delle capacità straordinarie e le sfruttava a proprio beneficio. Che male c'era?

Natasha doveva pensare alla vecchiaia: non c'era alcun fondo pensione per le spie. Un giorno non avrebbe più avuto la forza per stendere cinque avversari con le mani legate dietro la schiena e non ci sarebbe stato nessuno pronto a prendersi amorevolmente cura di lei.

Essere completamente indipendente: questo era il suo orgoglio.

~ ~ ~

– Perché la _Morte del Cigno_ è così famoso? _–_

– È una domanda retorica, voglio sperare. _–_

– Insomma... è così triste. _–_

– Appunto. Non l'hai mai notato? _–_

– Che cosa? _–_

– Che le storie a lieto fine non si fanno famose quanto quelle tragiche. È risaputo. _–_

– Fortunatamente non ho mai aspirato ad essere famoso. _–_

– Io neppure. Non che lo sforzo sia servito a qualcosa. _–_

– Ehi, non siamo ancora alla fine del dramma. _–_

– Speri in un colpo di scena? _–_

– Se non altro che si riveli una commedia degli equivoci. –

~ ~ ~

Bruce non ha dovuto aspettare molto per doversi radere. Quella era una delle poche cose che i suoi compagni di liceo gli invidiavano.

Va bene, ad essere onesti era l' _unica_ cosa.

Non è che questo lo aiutasse poi molto a migliorare le sue disastrose relazioni sociali, ma lui non era il tipo da farsene un cruccio. Era più una questione di orgoglio personale. Trovarsi ogni mattina davanti allo specchio del bagno e passare una mano sulle guance ispide gli dava un'intima soddisfazione.

Stava diventando uomo. Stava diventando l'uomo che aspirava ad essere.

~

Natasha si vide sbocciare all'improvviso, nel corso di un'estate che le appare ormai lontanissima. Ad assistervi, le assolate coste del Mar Nero e i suoi genitori.

Quello stesso inverno sarebbe diventata prima ballerina del Bol'šoj. E chi mai avrebbe creduto possibile che un tale cigno rimpiangesse il pulcino che era stato? Certo nessuna delle sue invidiose colleghe poteva immaginare che davanti allo specchio del camerino, circondata dai fiori e della lettere dei suoi ammiratori, Natasha piangeva. 

Chi era quella riflessa là davanti? Chi era quella donna con gli occhi di Natasha?

~ ~ ~

– Uh... _–_

– Cosa? Che cosa c'è scritto? _–_

– Prima il tuo. _–_

– “Solo quando si è contenti di sé stessi si può amare l'umanità.” –

– Opinabile. _–_

– Concordo. _–_

– “Nella vita non c'è nulla da temere, solo da capire.”–

– Ah, be'... _–_

– Dai, questa non era male. Li finisci gli spaghetti di soia? _–_

– Uh... no. Dovrebbero chiamarli biscotti della psicanalisi, altro che biscotti della fortuna. _–_

– La prossima volta pizza? _–_

– Prossima... volta? _–_

– Sì, Bruce. La prossima volta che ceneremo insieme facendo finta che non sia un appuntamento. _–_

– Ah... sì. Sì, pizza. _–_

– Ottimo. –

~ ~ ~

Su certi aspetti della vita Bruce è sempre stato un po' in ritardo rispetto ai suoi coetanei. E non ne fa una colpa a nessuno se non a sé stesso. Si è già parlato della sua insicurezza, no? 

~

Su certi aspetti della vita Natasha è sempre stata un po' precoce rispetto alle sue coetanee. E ha smesso da tempo di recriminare contro chi l'ha usata: non è servito a restituirle l'innocenza.

~ ~ ~

– Ho una domanda. _–_

– Spara. _–_

– Che cosa vuoi? _–_

– Intendi adesso? Un antidolorifico non sarebbe male. Stai imparando a pestare duro, dottor Banner. _–_

– No, intendo... dalla vita. Che cosa vuoi dalla vita? _–_

– È una domanda un po' impegnativa. _–_

– Dovevo specificarlo? _–_

– No. _–_

– Ma...? _–_

– Ma te lo dico in un altro momento. Ho bisogno di pensarci. _–_

– Ti... chiedo scusa... io... _–_

– Bruce... _–_

– Non volevo essere invadente o... _–_

– È tutto a posto. _–_

– Sì? _–_

– Sì. È solo che ultimamente sono un bel po' le cose che si stanno rivelando impegnative. _–_

~ ~ ~

Il concetto di amore Bruce se l'è costruito un po' alla volta, a suon di romantici stereotipi. I trovatori,  _ Jane Eyre _ ,  _ Via col vento _ . Tutte quelle fanciulle pallide, dagli occhi malinconici e dalle chiome fluenti, che nei suoi sogni più arditi appena si arrischiava a baciare.

Trovare in Betty quell'amore, poi. Senza violini né poesie o inquadrature ad arte. E impallidire e tremare ed implodere di felicità.

~

Quanto fosse pericoloso l'amore Natasha l'aveva sempre saputo. _Romeo e Giulietta_ , _La traviata_ , _Il Grande Gatsby_. Crogiolarsi in fantasie di sesso e morte, perché si sa che eros e thanatos vanno a braccetto, si sa che è il dolore a rendere catartico il piacere.

Cadere nelle spire di Alexei, infine. Tra champagne, rose rosse, lenzuola di seta. Una spirale che le avrebbe ben presto tolto ogni gusto.

~ ~ ~

– Un bambino. _–_

– Come scusa? _–_

– Mi hai chiesto che cosa vorrei. Ebbene, vorrei un bambino. _–_

– Oh... _–_

– Sembri deluso. _–_

– Cosa...? No! No, no, no... niente affatto! È solo... _–_

– Mh? _–_

– Non sei un po' troppo giovane? _–_

– Sono una spia e un'assassina, e l'unica cosa che ti preoccupa è la mia età? Bruce Banner, credo che tu abbia bisogno di rivedere la tua scala delle priorità. _–_

– Be', immagino che sia una questione di punti di vista. _–_

– Mettiamola così, sì. _–_

~ ~ ~

Anni dopo avrebbe sbattuto contro un concetto diverso di amore. Anni dopo sarebbe stato pronto a sopportarlo.

~

Una vita dopo si sarebbe scoperta di nuovo innamorata. E un'altra vita non sarebbe bastata per accettarlo.

~ ~ ~

– Lo sai che sono felice? _–_

– Tu sei sempre felice. O almeno è quello che mostri di essere alla gente. –

– Lo sono davvero, Natasha. E devo ringraziare te. _–_

– Per cosa? _–_

– Per questa normalità che ti sforzi di ritagliarmi addosso. _–_

– Ti assicuro che non mi serve sforzarmi granché, Bruce. _–_

– E ti chiedo scusa. –

– Non devi. –

– Ma ti ho mentito. Io... _c'è_ qualcosa che ho paura di tentare Natasha. –

– Lo so. –

– Resta il fatto che ti devo le mie scuse. –

– Come se fosse colpa tua. Prima o poi finiranno anche le colpe degli altri e allora di cosa ti scuserai? _–_

– Probabilmente di avere quello che non merito. –

~ ~ ~

Nastasha non è quel genere di donna bisognosa di protezione, eppure Bruce se la ritrova piccola e morbida tra le braccia. E sa che non sta recitando per lui, sa che con lui Natasha si sente davvero piccola e morbida, tutta velluto e oro rosso.

E Bruce morirebbe volentieri tra le sue morbidezze. Ma sa di non meritarlo.

Il giorno in cui potrà affondare le dita tra i suoi capelli senza sentirsi in colpa, potrà dirsi un uomo felice. Potrà fare l'amore con lei come se fosse davvero la cosa giusta.

~

A Natasha piacciono le mani di Bruce. Sono grandi e non esitano mai.

Quando la tocca non stringono, non afferrano. Bruce è lieve su di lei. Non c'è possesso nei suoi gesti e il desiderio non brucia, scorre fluido e inafferrabile. 

Sono mani di chi conosce la differenza tra ciò che vuole e ciò che è giusto prendere. E Natasha sa che non è questione di rispetto, sa che con lei Bruce riesce ad essere ciò che ha sempre sognato, pur con tutto il corollario di senso di colpa.

~ ~ ~

– Salutami Durango. Ho dato a Clint l'indirizzo di un ristorante dove fanno dei nachos favolosi. –

– D'accordo. Tu non distruggere di nuovo Harlem mentre sono via. _–_

– Tornerai? _–_

– Io torno sempre. E tu? Farai il bravo? _–_

– Io non sono mai bravo, lo sai. _–_

– No, è che ti disegnano così. _–_

~ ~ ~

Ironia della sorte: era lui quello che scappava, una volta. Era lui che faceva aspettare gli altri o li faceva impazzire in assurde cacce all'uomo.

E adesso eccolo lì, Bruce Banner, che se ne resta buono alla Stark Tower, a giocare assieme a Tony. In paziente attesa.

Succede così quando nella tua vita arriva qualcosa per cui vale la pena smettere di nascondersi.

~

Quei nachos devono essere davvero speciali: la riprova è che Clint ne ha divorato tre porzioni. Peccato che a lei il solo odore faccia venire la nausea.

Natasha non ha fame e sa che l'afa del luglio messicano non c'entra. Sa che non è stato quello ad ammazzarle l'appetito.

Quando tornerà a New York dovrà spiegarlo a Bruce e allora avrà un buon motivo per nascondersi.

~ ~ ~

– Scusa? _–_

– Non farmelo ripetere, ti prego... _–_

– Dillo ancora... una volta. Lentamente. _–_

– Bruce... _–_

– Per favore. _–_

– Aspetto un bambino. È tuo. E voglio tenerlo. _–_

– Va bene. _–_

– Va bene? _–_

– Sì, va bene. _–_

– Va bene nel senso che a te sta bene o va bene nel senso che... _–_

– Natasha... _–_

– Potresti voler... insomma... _–_

– Natasha, va bene. Va benissimo. Va... questo è qualcosa... è bellissimo. E quindi va bene. Non può andare altrimenti. _–_

– _Bog... ya lyublyu tebya!_ ** _–_

~ ~ ~

È una di quelle storie, questa, che ha bisogno di sedimentare a lungo. Strato dopo strato, si è fatta strada dentro Bruce senza che lui potesse opporle alcuna resistenza. E un giorno _–_ ogni giorno _–_ l'ha scoperta con stupore. Come una bambino che scopre di saper correre.

Ma anche quando ogni cosa sembra ferma e lampante, Bruce sente che non è mica tutto lì, che c'è ancora qualcosa da qualche parte che lentamente si andrà a posare sopra tutto il resto. Sa che non gli darà mai pace e non riesce ad essere dispiaciuto per questo.

Non riesce ad essere dispiaciuto del fatto che l'ultimo strato è quel figlio che ritiene di non meritare.

~

Questa loro storia ha i contorni sfumati e sovraesposti di una vecchia foto. Natasha si è vista in quella foto e si è riconosciuta e ha riconosciuto la situazione, il posto, i sentimenti che provava in quell'esatto momento. Eppure la guarda come se non ritraesse sé stessa.

Le cose sono andate così, che adesso Natasha tiene quella foto sul comodino della sua coscienza, come un monito, un appello. Un modo per ricordarsi che non basta mettere sotto chiave qualcosa per impedirgli di esistere. Che non basta disconoscere la bambina che è in lei per fare terra bruciata all'amore.

Che quella nuova vita che le sta crescendo dentro renderà tutto più difficile e impossibilmente bello.

**Author's Note:**

> * Nel fandom è accettato come headcanon che Peter Parker sia il figlio adottivo di Tony e Steve.  
> ** – Dio... io ti amo! –


End file.
